<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golden by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653801">golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cottagecore, Cute, Fluff, Lowercase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cottagecore au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>matt held the small baby sheep in his arms as he held the bottle to it's mouth, feeding it milk. the sheep suckled softly on the teat while matt smiled, he fed the sheep until he moved the bottle away and nuzzle his face in the fur then put him down to let him wander the field.</p><p>matt tilted up his sun hat out of his eyes as he got up from the grass and brushed the dirt off of his overalls. he then walked over to the side of his cabin and grabbed his watering can, filling it up with water then walking over to his garden. he watered his flowers and checked on his food plants then put away his can. </p><p>he walked inside and took a half of his peanut butter jelly sandwich. he went back outside and finished his lunch, then laid in the field of different colored flowers that spreaded across the land. he rested his eyes as the warmth from the sun radiated over his body, suddenly he couldn't feel the sun on his skin and opened his eyes to one of his sheep looking down at him.</p><p>he chuckled softly as he brought the sheep down to lay beside of him, the sheep snuggled closer to him and matt laid his face on it's fur and closed his eyes. he stayed in that position until he fell asleep from the peaceful surroundings. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>